tripolarzfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo Fun House
Nintendo Fun House 'is one of Tripolar's oldest series originally coming from The Wii U Edition with Super Mario Series later switching to the Nintendo Switch Edition. Fun House Residents * Tripolar (likely) (as of NFH470) Former Fun House Residents * Four Eyes (NFH25-38) * Ludwig (NFH81-82) * Kermit The Frog (NFH107-116) * Daisy (NFH137-190) * Diddy Kong (NFH144-about 179) * Captain Toad (NFH228-252) * French Koopa (NFH236-278) * Bowser (NFH01-120; NFH191-443) * Chef Mario (NFH01-228; NFH279-443) * Mystery Man/Bowser Jr's Mom (NFH307-369; NFH380-443) * Carter (NFH418-452) * Bowser Jr (NFH001-470) * Tyler (NFH001-470) * Gill (NFH001-25; NFH038-470) * Saka Waka (NFH094-225; NFH249-470) * Number 2 (NFH280-303; NFH321-416; NFH444-470) List of Fun Houses Throughout the series the series has had 12 Fun Houses within over 400 episodes the following being: * Original Fun House: (NFH001-015 | 15 Episodes) * Fun House Mansion: (NFH016-054 | 38 Episodes) * Island Fun House: (NFH055-077 | 22 Episodes) * Sky Fun House: (NFH081-091 | 10 Episodes) * Fun House Street: (NFH093-120 | 27 Episodes) * Warpipe-like Fun House: (NFH134-189 | 55 Episodes) * Fun House Mega Mansion: (NFH191-226 | 35 Episodes) * Fun House Island Mansion: (NFH230-308 | 78 Episodes) * Underwater Fun House Town: (NFH318-372 | 54 Episodes) * Floating Upgraded Original Fun House: (NFH373-418 | 45 Episodes) (part of the Fun House Neighborhood (before being known as that) before being destroyed) * Fun House Neighborhood: (NFH422-444 | 22 Episodes) * Number 2's Fun House (NFH444-470 | 24 Episodes) *NFH078-080 take place no where switching from the Wii U to Nintendo Switch. *NFH092 takes place in the Adventure Time world after the Sky Fun House was destroyed. *NFH121-133 takes place with Bowser's Funeral then at Bowser's Castle while The Fun House was going in war against Luigi's Fun Mansion. *NFH190 takes place to get ready for the Time Reset. *NFH227-229 takes place after the Star Wars arc. with the destruction of the Fun House Mega Mansion, and Captain Toad joining the group into the next Fun House. *NFH309-317 takes place first around the world after the black hole takes Bowser and later Mystery Man to China, Bowser Jr and Chef Mario to Egypt, Tyler to Greece, Saka Wacka and Number 2's System (not being rebuilt yet after the Zombie arc.) to Norse Mythology, and Gil to the Fallout World, then with Bowser, Mystery Man, Bowser Jr, and Chef Mario meeting up back during the Super Mario Series was happening at the Superhero HQ along with Mystery Man being reverted to being revealed as Bowser Jr's Mom. *NFH419-421 takes place with NFH419 finding house spots for Jr, Gil, Tyler, and Carter, NFH420 with Carter meeting his biological father, Bowser, and NFH421 with Jr, Tyler, and Carter going to Wendy's. About the Series Nintendo Fun House which mainly focuses on Bowser Jr and friends going on adventures, dealing with problems, having some crazy moments, and facing evil. Character Notes * Gill left the series in Episode 25 to go to Mushroom Kingdom Academy and was replaced by Four Eyes until Episode 38 where Gill returned and Four Eyes was kicked out causing Four Eyes to get revenge and become an antagonist. In the final episode, he and Tyler left to the Mario Minecraft world to create a new Fun House (as part of joining SMS, NFH, and MMA together). * Ludwig lived in the Fun House for the shortest for only the first 2 episodes in the 4th Fun House Episode 81 moving in with the others and then killed by a Fidget Spinner in Episode 82 though he appeared around again he never returned to the Fun House. * Kermit The Frog who appeared for a part of the 5th Fun House arc. where he joined in Episode 107 and was later killed off being shot by the Mystery Man in Episode 116 though after his death he did appear around as a ghost sometimes throughout the series. He was revived in the final episode where Kermit along with Daisy, Saka Wacka, Number 2, Luigi, Diddy Kong, and Carter are sent away by Mystery Man to an alternate world. * Daisy first appeared around the Fun House in Episode 137 as Chef Mario's girlfriend later wife until Episode 190 due to the time reset which Chef Mario and Daisy never dated. She made a few appearances after the time reset, also appearing in the final episode where Daisy along with Number 2, Saka Wacka, Kermit, Luigi, Diddy Kong, and Carter are sent away by Mystery Man to an alternate world. * Diddy Kong joined the Fun House in Episode 144 starting out as help from Jr to prank his other friends but eventually ended up staying until presumably around Episode 179 or around the time reset. He appears again in the final episode where Diddy Kong along with Daisy, Saka Wacka, Kermit, Luigi, Number 2, and Carter are sent away by Mystery Man to an alternate world. * Bowser was killed off in Episode 120 after being injured trying to escape the 5th Fun House from being destroyed and telling the others to go without him, after his death he did end up making a couple of appearances. After a time reset to the 7th Fun House he was revived in Episode 191. Though later explained in Episode 445 after Number 2 altered time killing Crinkoid told Chef Mario about him killing Crinkoid (who Chef Mario never knew about during the events) Chef Mario then blames Bowser Jr and tells Bowser about it in which this starts a huge argument with Bowser becoming enemies to Mario and Luigi again and starts to reestablish the Koopa Kingdom. In Episode 452 he gave up rule of the Koopa Kingdom to Carter but remains as a recurring character. In the final episode, he and Chef Mario were sent back to their own timelines. * Saka Waka unlike the other common 6 joined the Fun House in Episode 94 though was later killed off in Episode 225 during the Star Wars arc. but was later brought back in Episode 249. Although in the final episode, Saka Wacka along with Daisy, Number 2, Kermit, Luigi, Diddy Kong, and Carter are sent away by Mystery Man to an alternate world. * Chef Mario left the series in Episode 228 to appear in Odyssey Family House, but still visits the house/Jr visiting Mario's House sometimes. Though after Odyssey Family House was cancelled and Bowser Jr and the others need him back he moved back in the Fun House along with Number 2 in Episode 279. Later explained in Episode 445 after Number 2 altered time killing Crinkoid and told Chef Mario about it (during this time Chef Mario didn't know Crinkoid), Mario got angry and confronted Bowser about it with the 2 becoming enemies again, after this he and Luigi went to the Luncheon Kingdom where he now rules. Though in Episode 452 the Luncheon and Koopa Kingdom made up and Chef Mario remained as a recurring character. In the final episode, he and Bowser were sent back to their own timelines. * Captain Toad joined the Fun House in Episode 229 moving into a treehouse on the island of the 8th Fun House in the next episode, though after Saka Waka's return in Episode 249, Captain Toad was killed off 3 episodes later. * French Koopa joined the Fun House in Episode 236 as a replacement for Chef Mario after leaving to join Odyssey Family House though after French Koopa started a kitchen fire and Odyssey Family House was cancelled, he was kicked out of the Fun House in Episode 278. * Number 2 joined in Episode 280 the episode after Chef Mario comes back though in Episode 303 during the Zombie arc. He was taken apart by a zombie Bowser Jr, Gill, and Tyler]. Although in Episode 306 Bowser Jr said that "Bowser, Tyler, Gill, and "'Number 2" went to the amusement park without him so its highly presumed that was an error or saying he hasn't been repaired in 308 is an error known at this time. He was rebuilt in Episode 321 after Bowser Jr and Gil with the help of Saka Wacka, Mystery Mom/Bowser Jr's Mom, and Bowser get all the ingredients so Chef Mario can rebuild Number 2. Though in Episode 416, Number 2 was taken apart again, this time by Crinkoid while Bowser Jr, Tyler, and Gil were at war against Chef Mario, Number 2, Carter, and Mystery Man and joined with Team Jr who only used them to get Number 2, Though in Episode 443 at the end of the Boring arc. when Jr, Gil, Tyler, Saka Wacka, and Carter encountered a past Number 2 explaining that he died in present day, Number 2 prevented his death by killing Crinkoid himself, after that he built the 12th Fun House where Jr, Gil, Tyler, Saka Wacka, and Carter were brought to the Fun House Number 2 made where he has waited for them. Although in the final episode, Number 2 along with Daisy, Saka Wacka, Kermit, Luigi, Diddy Kong, and Carter are sent away by Mystery Man to an alternate world. * Mystery Man originally joined the Fun House in Episode 307 wanting to study and look at what its like to live in the Fun House until he opens a black hole in the following episode to destroy it. Later after feeling empty without Jr and the others to destroy after going into the black hole, Mystery Man follows in to find them eventually finding Bowser in China along with Bowser Jr and Chef Mario who came from Egypt all to the Super Hero HQ in the past (during the Super Mario Series) in Episode 314, though this causes Mystery Man to regain his original form turning out to be Bowser Jr's Mom and becoming good joining the Fun House. Although Bowser Jr's Mom was turned back into Mystery Man by 4 Eyes, 2 Eyes, and Boom Boom, leaving becoming Mystery Man once again though was able to return as Mystery Mom and able to change between form on her own. Though explained in Episode 445 because of Number 2 altering time, Bowser never met with Mystery Man in China, because of that Bowser Jr's Mom is still Mystery Man and never met up with and married Bowser, and joined the Fun House as Mystery Mom. However, in the final episode, Mystery Man's true identity was revealed to be Tripolar as he regains his memories getting the Fun House. * Carter officially joined the Fun House in Episode 418 after the Upgraded Floating Fun House was destroyed. Although he took a partial leave from the Fun House in Episode 452 to take over Bowser's Kingdom. He appears a bit after taking over, and once more in the final episode where Carter along with Daisy, Saka Wacka, Kermit, Luigi, Diddy Kong, and Number 2 are sent away by Mystery Man to an alternate world. * Tyler is the only character to officially never leave the Fun House (excluding Jr) being around since the first episode. In the final episode, he and Gil left to the Mario Minecraft world to create a new Fun House (as part of joining SMS, NFH, and MMA together). * Bowser Jr of course remains in the Fun House for the full series, however during the final episode he gave up his life giving the key to the Fun House to Mystery Man later revealed as Tripolar. Notes * The Main Cast usually includes the first 5 of the Fun House (Bowser Jr, Gil, Tyler, Bowser, and Chef Mario) along with Saka Wacka, and Number 2 and another character once in a while. * Out of the usual 6 Characters which excludes Bowser Jr, the only Character to officially not leave and later return to the Fun House is Tyler. * Comparing the Original Fun House to the Upgraded one. In the original resided Bowser Jr, Chef Mario, and Bowser while the Upgraded one resides Bowser Jr, Tyler, and Gil clearly just replacing Chef Mario, and Bowser's spot in the house with Tyler and Gil.